After The Battle, The Reward
by Wandering Letters
Summary: After the battle with Pain, Naruto assists with the restoration of Konoha and a certain pink haired kunoichi prepares to tell him how she feels about him. NaruSaku. Rated M for lemon. R&R People! Takes place if Pain never revived everyone he killed!
1. After The Battle

Naruto- New Feelings

After the battle with Pain, the village of Konoha was finally getting back together. Naruto's shadow clones, along with the planning of the village architects managed to rebuild quite a portion of the village. Though it wasn't in the same likeness, it was enough for all of the shinobi of the village to find a home. Naruto himself made a house instead of his cramped apartment to live in and the village gave him many gifts to thank him for his unwavering bravery in fighting the leader of the Akatsuki. Things were returning to normal finally after a long period of war and disaster. Two days after the rebuilding of Konoha, Sakura Haruno came to Naruto's new home. She really wanted to speak to him; he was being smothered by the rest of the village before and she got but a moment to herself with him. She knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" said Naruto from the other side.  
"It's Sakura," she replied.

He opened the door and she blushed to see him shirtless. He had his toothbrush in his mouth and a brush in his hair. He blushed to see her there, especially in what she was dressed in. She wore a pink tanktop and a short mini red mini skirt. She as usual wore her headband facing to the sky on her head rather than on her forehead. She carried two books and a small gift wrapped present in her hands.

"You just woke up I guess?" she laughed nervously.  
"Yep, I was really tired, all those shadow clones really took it out of me," he replied scratching the back of his head.  
"May I come in?" she asked.

Naruto stepped to one side and motioned her to come in with his hands. She walked in and he closed the door before walking into the bathroom. She sat in what seemed to be his living room, complete with a two seating couch, a small TV and a recliner, along with a large bookshelf. She noticed that the ground was littered with scrolls and ninjutsu handbooks and were wide open as if he were just reading them. He soon returned, wearing his usual black tee but he didn't take off the long pajama pants he normally wore to sleep.

"I see you've been studying a lot," she commented.  
"Yep, trying new things, I can't win every battle with just a Rasengan after all," he chuckled.

She put down her books and picked up the present before walking up to him and holding it out to him. He looked a little surprised and he slowly took the present from her outstretched hands. He opened the small box concealed in the paper and found a necklace inside of it. He looked back at Sakura before looking at the necklace properly. He noticed how it bared a striking resemblance to the necklace he used to wear until the Nine-Tailed Fox destroyed it during the battle with pain but instead of a green crystal, it was a light sapphire color and the band was patterned with what seemed to be tiger stripes.

"Wow Sakura, thanks!" he said with a smile.  
"You're welcome, when I didn't see your necklace on your neck I thought you lost it so I made this one for you, the crystal I got from Kakashi-sensei," she explained.

He then handed her the necklace and turned his back to her. She took the hint and fastened the necklace around his neck. She blushed from the close proximity to him but managed to do the task without a slip up. He then turned around and thanked her again before going to put the box in his drawer so he wouldn't lose it. He returned and sat in the couch with her before picking up one of her books. He noticed how it was a taijutsu book. He turned to her.

"Isn't your taijutsu strong enough? I mean you could break anyone with a single punch!" he exclaimed.

Sakura giggled and nuzzled his hair with one of her hands. He blushed from her act of friendliness.

"Well, I think my taijutsu is sloppy and unorthodox, if I could get as fast as Lee and still hold the strength I normally put in my hits, I could be an even better fighter," she explained as she closed her eyes and twirled her index finger.

Naruto nodded comprehensively. Sakura then looked at him again, particularly in his eyes.

"The villagers were saying something about your eyes being yellow, I think they were lying to me," she said as she examined his eyes.  
"Oh! You must mean this," he replied.

He closed his eyes and formed a hand sign. After several seconds, he opened his eyes and showed Sakura what the villagers meant. He entered Hermit Mode and she gasped.

"Why do your eyes look like a toads?" she asked poking in between his eyes.

He brushed her hand away as if it were a buzzing mosquito.

"It's Senjutsu, I learnt it from Pervy Sage's toads and the eyes show that I perfectly balanced the chakra within me and the natural chakra that I have to collected from the living things around me, like plants and stuff," he explained.

He soon returned his eyes to normal.

"So why did you come here Sakura?" he asked.

She blushed and turned her head away from him. He looked puzzled and leaned towards her, sitting like a cat with his eyes closed. She looked back at him and the proximity again made her blush. She immediately slapped him, sending him tumbling over the side of the couch and landing with a crash, sending books flying up into the air and onto him. He got up with a humorously angry look on his face.

"What was that for!" he demanded with his comically hurt look on his face.

She giggled at him before she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the couch again.

"I wanted to know if you minded if I practiced taijutsu with you," she replied.

Naruto smiled and nodded eagerly, indicating that he had no problem with it. She then got up and walked outside. He soon joined her and they took their sparring positions. He smiled at her.

"Let's see what you got Sakura!" he said.

And so the training began!


	2. A Plan By Kakashi

Naruto-Sakura's New Feelings- Revealing The Truth

After a long training session, Sakura collapsed to her knees. She sparred with Naruto for two hours straight and she was astonished that he possessed such inhuman stamina. He barely even seemed to break a sweat after the long period of training. He smiled and laughed as he walked up to her and lifted her onto his back.

"Someone's run out of steam I see," he teased.  
"That's mean Naruto," she replied.

He heard a stomach growl and it wasn't his. He looked back at Sakura, who had a blush on her face and her eyes looked down at her stomach. He chuckled.

"We can eat here if you want to," he offered.  
"That would be nice, thanks," she accepted.

He took her into the house. She couldn't help but feel nervous being this close to him.

"_It looks like I really am falling for him…I've never felt like this since I used to like Sasuke…how does he do it? He just proceeds day in and day out to be himself, his happy, determined and funny self and he worked me over completely unintentionally! I…love Naruto!"_ she thought to herself.

He placed her in a chair before doing a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said.

Two clones appeared out of thin air. He had one of them gather ingredients, the other to wash the utensils they were going to use while he himself looked in a cookbook. She was astounded by his intelligence. For almost everything now, Naruto took full advantage of the Shadow Clone technique and he certainly put it to good use in battle, such as using clones to form a perfect Rasengan or using them as platforms to stay in the air. She smiled at watched him cook. From the smell, she thought it would be tasty. The three Narutos continued their work until they were finished and the two clones vanished. Naruto wiped the sweat off of his forehead before giving Sakura a plate with rice balls, chopped grilled chicken, salad and he was even nice enough to blend her a fruit smoothie. As usual, he stuck to his barbeque pork flavored ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" they said simultaneously.

Sakura took one bite of the rice ball and immediately, she looked as if she were in love. There was never anything she ever ate that tasted as good as what he made. She consumed everything at an alarming speed, causing Naruto to observe her with a nervous and scared look on his face. She finished everything but the smoothie, which she proceeded to sip instead of gulping it down. He chuckled as he finished his ramen.

"Naruto, when did you learn how to cook so well?" she asked.  
"I read a couple cookbooks, I just had to refer to this one because I couldn't remember all of the right proportions," he explained.

Sakura smiled at him and thanked him for the lunch. He then got up and washed everything before he sat back down on his couch. She joined him and looked into his eyes. From her stare, Naruto could tell she wanted something but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was still nervous; he never saw Sakura act so strangely before.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.  
"Naruto…I want to tell you something," she began.

Naruto sat up off of the couch and focused his attention on her. She again blushed.

"_I've got to tell him! I've hidden this since that day at the Bridge Of Heavens! Come on Sakura, tell him how you feel!"_ she thought to herself.

Naruto noticed the blush and looked out with the same curious look on his face.

"Uhh…Naruto…I-" she began.

The phone rang as she was about to answer him.

"Hold that thought," he said as he ran to the phone.

He answered it. She listened to him talk and saw that it was Kakashi. After a few moments, he returned.

"What was that all about?" she asked.  
"Oh, he was just asking if you were with me, because he hasn't seen you around all day," he replied.

Sakura immediately tried to tell him again but no words came out of her mouth. Naruto noticed that his wallet was on the ground and he reached for it. He miscalculated the distance and tumbled. Sakura tried to grab him and hold him up but she tumbled down too. After the smoke cleared, Sakura found herself on her back with Naruto over her with his arms on either side of her. He held his wallet in his hand but as soon as he noticed the position he was in, he dropped the wallet and stared at Sakura with a bright blush on his face. Sakura had trouble staying conscious; the position was far too much for her to take. He had never been in such a compromising position nor had he gazed into her eyes like he did now. Her eyes turned to slits as her face moved forward as if it were automated.

"_Does she want me to kiss her?"_ he thought.

He gathered his courage and moved forward as well, shutting his eyes and letting his hands bend down slowly. They were just about to touch when the door flew open. They immediately jumped away from each other and pretended as if they were minding their own business. It was Kakashi.

"Ahh, I finally found you two," he said.

They waved at him and he noticed the blush still on Sakura's face. He raised an eyebrow.

"_Hmm…if I didn't know any better, I would think those two were about to have a moment…oh well, looks like this is my cue to try and get these two together, it's been too damn long a wait for something to happened between these two, Naruto's an idiot who doesn't realize the feelings she has for him and Sakura's too shy to admit that she likes him, I know just the place to do it too!_" he thought to himself.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.  
"Well, it's a beautiful day and I thought we could go out together as a squad, I was thinking the waterfall just outside of town," he explained.

Sakura nodded and Naruto snickered.

"I'll see you two there then," he said as he leaped away.

He had no intention of going there at all but it wouldn't hurt to see if they would do something there. Sakura ran home and changed while Naruto put on his usual jumpsuit and put on his headband. Sakura put on her usual outfit, her red sleeveless top with her black skirt with a jacket tied on her waist in case it got cold. They left for the waterfall and Kakashi's plan was working like a charm!


	3. Mission Succeeded!

Naruto- Sakura's New Feelings- The Waterfall

They arrived at the waterfall but Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Sakura had an angry look on his face.

"What was the sense of inviting us here if he was just going to be late again!" she growled.  
"Relax Sakura, maybe he just went to the memorial stone again I mean after all, he almost died and I would think he would want to honor some of those who died from the battle with Pain," said Naruto.

She sighed and sat down on the ground. Naruto took off his boots and dipped them in the cold water. Kakashi arrived soon and hid in a tree as not to be seen and also to put his plan into motion. He did hand signs and suddenly, the wind picked up. He knew full well that Sakura would get very cold and she predictably moved over to Naruto. He made the wind pick up even more and she then clung to Naruto, making him light up like a Christmas light. She took the jacket off her waist and put it on but it didn't help her legs at all.

"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"It's so cold…" she complained.

Naruto held her in his arms, making them both blush but it did help Sakura to feel warmer. Kakashi let the breeze die down a little.

"_Hmm…looks like Naruto's got some moves! He managed to do something like that and for once, Sakura didn't punch him across the ground like she usually does,"_ he observed.

When the wind died down, Naruto put her back on the ground, making Kakashi slap his forehead.

"_Ok…you really are the most clueless ninja in history,"_ thought Kakashi.

Sakura decided to dip her feet in the water as well and it felt cold but also good. Kakashi decided to try and take a more direct approach. He summoned a wolf and sent it to them. He let the wolf appear friendly; making it let Sakura and Naruto both to pet it. He immediately let it attack Sakura. Sakura wasn't prepared for it and she screamed. Naruto sprung to his feet and swatted the wolf on its snout, making it run away. Sakura did not however, cling to Naruto as Kakashi had hoped.

"_Damn it! This is proving to be more annoying that an A-Rank Mission!"_ complained Kakashi mentally.

Sakura sat on a rock after putting her boots back on. Naruto stood in front of her facing her.

"So what do you think Kakashi-sensei is doing? A lot of strange things have been happening since we got here and I am beginning to think he isn't coming," said Sakura.  
"Let's give him some more time, it's Kakashi-sensei after all, he's late but he means well," said Naruto.

Sakura nodded and Kakashi came up with the best plan yet to get something to happen. He softened a small portion of the dirt below Naruto's feet, making soft enough that if he stepped in it, he would trip forward. He then summoned a pigeon and made it fly above Sakura, to which she took notice and began to frantically flicker her hands around in the air.

"Go away you stupid pigeon! Go away!" she growled.

Naruto took a step forward, just what Kakashi had hoped for. He tripped and stumbled before he fell onto Sakura's legs. His head was resting on her upper legs and she blushed madly. He looked up to apologize and he rose to his feet. He noticed the blush on her face again and he didn't ignore it this time.

"_Come on Sakura! Tell him how you feel! Now's your chance!"_ screamed Kakashi mentally.

"Naruto…" she whispered.  
"Y-Y-Yeah S-Sakura?" he stammered.  
"I wanted to tell you this from when we were at your house…but then Kakashi-sensei came," she began.

Naruto looked at her eyes. His gaze made it even harder for her to tell him.

"_Say it…Say it…Come on…SAY IT!!!!!"_ she screamed in her head.

Kakashi couldn't the suspense and made the dirt under Naruto's left leg weaken, causing him to trip again. This time, his lips collapsed on hers, making their eyes open wide in shock and the blushes to intensify three times as much as before.

"_Yes…now come on Sakura, you have no choice but to say it now!"_ thought Kakashi.

Naruto moved off of her but didn't move very far. She held herself up from leaning back on the rock with her hands.

"I'm so sorry Sakura…" he apologized.

He closed his eyes and seemed to brace himself for a super punch but it never came. He opened his eyes to see hers locked onto his. His blush vanished.

"Naruto…I love you…" she whispered.  
"Y-Y-You what?" he said in disbelief.  
"I really and truly…love you Naruto Uzumaki," she whispered for assurance.

He couldn't believe his ears. He removed his headband; ninjas weren't allowed to wear the headband and openly express their emotions at the same time. It slipped out of his hand and somehow managed to hook itself around Sakura's leg. He noticed that her eyes closed. He gulped quickly and regained his composure before he moved towards her. He placed on arm on her knee and he moved in between her open legs before finally, he met her in a steamy kiss. He placed the free arm on her waist and pulled her a little closer. Kakashi went nuts when he saw the move he just made.

"_Good work Naruto! I never knew you could charm a lady like that! Now that you probably have a girlfriend, all you need to do now is become the next Hokage and your life is set!"_ thought Kakashi.

They kissed each other passionately, slowly tilting their heads in random directions to obtain that spot were the kiss seemed perfect. After several moments, Naruto broke away from her but he didn't move his head far. She looked into his eyes.

"Sakura…you know that I love you too and I want to ask you something as well…" he began.  
"Sure…" she whispered.

He cleared his throat a little before he pulled her closer again with the hand that was around her waist.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked politely.

Sakura giggled.

"Of course I would Naruto…" she whispered in response.

Naruto's face lit up and there wasn't a time in her life that she saw Naruto looking this happy. He kissed her again to seal the deal. He then looked behind him, towards the tree Kakashi was hiding in. Kakashi looked puzzled; he was sure Naruto hadn't discovered his presence. Suddenly, Kakashi felt a hand on his back. He turned around to see Naruto and he panicked before falling out of the tree. Naruto jumped down.

"Relax Kakashi-sensei, I saw you the whole time but I didn't say a word to him, I am a clone after all," said Naruto.

Kakashi rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"So you saw me do everything I did huh?" he questioned.

The clone nodded and chuckled. Kakashi chuckled as well before he decided to leave; if the clone dissipated, he didn't want to be around to see their reaction to his actions. He quickly ran away but not before looking at the new couple one last time. Naruto lifted Sakura into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Naruto? Would it be alright if I stayed at your place tonight?" she asked.  
"Sure, but it's only one bed as you already saw," said Naruto.

She giggled and pecked his cheek.

"It's alright, we're together now aren't we?" she whispered.  
"Well…yeah," he muttered.

He blushed and began to panic mentally as he jumped through the trees with her in his arms. His brain was overloading with joy but at the same time with anxiety; what was going to happen at his house? He is going to have his new girlfriend sleeping in the same bed as him on their first day as a couple!

Boy was he in for it tonight!


	4. A Conversation With The Kyuubi

Naruto- After The Battle, The Reward- A Conversation With The Kyuubi

"_**What are you panicking for you imbecile! She's your girlfriend for God's sake! You should feel happy and proud to have her with you for a night!"**_ said a voice.  
_"Ah! Hell no, not you!"_ said Naruto.

The Nine-Tailed Fox snickered. They were in the room within Naruto's mind and the fox appeared outside of the cage before shrinking itself down to his size and walking up to him. The fox put a paw around his neck before holding out his other paw as if he were painting a picture. Naruto sighed and listened to the fox; as much as the fox was annoying he did always seem to give good advice about any and everything.

"_**Kit, it's very simple really, get her pregnant! Take her home and ravage her!!" **_ commanded the fox.

Naruto threw off his arm and angrily stared at the fox before pointing a finger.

"_I knew it! I knew you were nothing but a guiltless pervert! I can't do that to her! It's only been five freaking minutes since we became a couple! Something like this could end the one chance I have with her! HELL NO!!"_ shouted Naruto.

The fox smiled at him.

"_**I wouldn't be so hasty to give up my friend; isn't it a little off that she would ask you to stay with you? That's practically asking you to impregnate her if you ask me, trust me Kit, I think you're going to get laid tonight,"**_ snickered the fox.  
_"Whether or not, I don't think Sakura's the type to give her body up that easily, even if she does love me,"_ countered Naruto.

The fox laughed at him.

"_**You should've seen the dedication she put out for you that day on the Bridge Of Heavens Kit, she was perfectly willing to let her flesh melt off to grab you while I had control that day, she even tried to run at you in an attempt to snap you out of it! If that's not a sign that she loves you enough to do this with you then I don't know what the blue hell is!"**_ countered the fox as he continued laughing.

Naruto nodded; the fox did have a point as much as he hated to admit it. The fox then wrapped a paw around his neck and held up the other one as if he were showing Naruto some invisible sign.

"_**Sakura Uzumaki…I think that's got a ring to it don't you think? And what would you name your son or your daughter?"**_ asked the fox.

Naruto blushed but then put a happy look on his face.

"_My son huh? I would name him Minato, after my father and my daughter? I'm not so sure, I'd have to ask around for names of daughters,"_ replied Naruto.

The fox laughed again before patting Naruto on the back.

"_**Well now my friend, you've already got the names in mind! All you have to do now is make sure that she bears you a child! Do it already! It's going to be annoying to watch your hormones fly a mile a minute all over your body, messing up your chakra flow and messing up your judgment, it's going to be outright sickening if you don't do it soon!**_" complained the fox.

Naruto pointed at him again and comically spat out insults at the fox.

"_Easy for you to say you damn pervert! You're not the one who has to do the action or live with the consequences, you just think of what's going to happen in the spur of the moment rather than long term effects, you're nothing but a horny fox demon!"_ accused Naruto.

The fox sighed.

"_**Well, I am a guy after all and my kind don't come around all the time…in fact I'm the last one left, think of it this way, imagine if you were the only guy on Earth left, no girls, no guys to be friends with, nothing! I have to be this way, if I don't then I'm not human!"**_ replied the fox.  
_"YOU AREN'T A HUMAN YOU IDIOT!"_ screamed Naruto.

The fox chuckled again, wagging it's nine tailed wildly. He then waved to Naruto.

"_**Go on Kit, I am sure she's going to do it to you if you don't do it to her, I mean she's stronger than you physically, if she tries, I'd advise you to make sure it isn't dominatrix style, it's going to prove to be your disliking and not to mention you're going to feel like an absolute pussy after it's over,"**_ warned the fox.  
_"What the f-"_ said Naruto.

The fox vanished, leaving Naruto alone in his mind. He then realized the fox was telling the truth and he made it a point of duty to make Sakura his if the situation arises.


	5. From The Shower To The Bed

Naruto- After The Battle, The Reward- Steamy To The Cold Bed

They arrived at Naruto's house after ten minutes. He let her get her clothes from her house before returning. He stepped into his shower and began to scrub himself; if he was going to sleep with her, he didn't want to smell bad at all. He suddenly heard the shower door open and to his utter surprise, Sakura, fully nude but somewhat hidden by all the steam stepped in.

"_HOLY SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! I DIDN'T EVEN EXPECT THIS!!! HOLY CRAP!!!"_ screamed Naruto in his head.

Sakura didn't seem to mind his naked presence but she was unable to see anything but his torso due to the huge amount of steam in the shower. She smiled with a blush on her face.

"_Well, at least I can't see anything private on her, thank god for this steam but SHIT! That scared the hell out of me!"_ he thought to himself.

"Umm…Naruto? You don't mind this do you? I really wanted to clean myself off and I couldn't wait, the dirt was driving me insane…and I thought it would be alright since we're a couple now…" she explained.

Naruto snapped out of his mental trance.

"Sure! Don't sweat it Sakura, I'm cool with this it's just that it was…unexpected," he replied.  
"Well, it's not like we can see anything in all this steam and speaking of which, how the hell do you bathe in water this hot! It's like a freaking sauna in her!" she said.  
"Hot water feels good, don't you deny that!" he retaliated with his signature smile.

Sakura giggled before she walked up to him and tip toed before kissing his lips. He allowed her to before she broke away. She then slapped him across the face, making him yelp.

"Oww…what was that for?" he complained.  
"You didn't kiss back and I want the shower to myself! You've been in here for 45 minutes!" she complained.

She then humorously opened the door before literally kicking him out of the shower and shutting back the door. Naruto took the hint before leaving the bathroom and drying himself off before putting on a white t-shirt and some long pants. He then warmed up some water and made some ramen for himself before Sakura came out, catching him in the middle of his meal. She then swatted him across his head, making some of the noodles fly out of his mouth.

"What the heck was that for!" he said with his mouth full.  
"You've got to lay off all this ramen Naruto! It's not healthy! You're consuming so much sodium that it's surprising that you haven't had a heart attack from the massive blood pressure you probably have!" she replied.

He then noticed that tears were going down her eyes. He swallowed the last of the ramen before he threw away the container and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He noticed how sexy she looked in that pink nightgown of hers.

"What's the matter?" he asked in concern.  
"I'm a terrible girlfriend aren't I? I've already been such a pain…" she replied.  
"No you're not…" he whispered.

She didn't seem to hear him say that as she continued.

"I just love you so much…I don't want anything bad to happen to you…if something did happen then I don't know what I would do…" she said.  
"Sakura…" he whispered.

Again she didn't hear him and she continued pouring out all of her concerns. Naruto smiled and he turned her around before putting a finger on her lips, silencing her. He then wiped the tears from her face with his hand before he pulled her closer to him.

"Sakura…nothing is going to happen to me, I'm always going to be here for you, I'm not going to die alright? As long as you're here, I'll be here with you and that's a promise," he said with a soothing tone.

She smiled at him before she closed her eyes and moved her head a little closer. Naruto took the hint and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her hands snaked around his neck and his arms pulled her body into his, making it look like they were a single entity. He lifted her into his arms after a few seconds and leaned her against the walls as he deepened the kiss. He loved her taste more than ramen itself and it was something he would taste over ramen any day. She enjoyed the feel of his lips more than anything else in the world. He poked her lips with his tongue, begging for entry. She obliged and his tongue danced with her own, sending red hot pulses of pleasure through their bodies with every heartbeat that followed. Naruto stopped kissing her and gazed into her jade colored orbs.

"You're the best girlfriend ever Sakura…and I love you more than life itself…you're the most beautiful thing on this Earth…you're my everything," he whispered to her.

Her mouth opened as if she was gasping and he could see that she was thoroughly flattered with his words.

"_**Smooth move Kit! Now come on! She's waiting for you to do it!"**_ said the fox.  
_"One step at a time! Jeez! You're like a freaking mother fox!"_ said Naruto.

He knew full well that a comment like that would piss off the fox and it vanished out of annoyance, just what he had hoped for. He then lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Sakura…I want you…" he whispered.

She gasped sharply and a blush as red as the fox's chakra enveloped her face. It was completely unlike Naruto to even suggest something like this. She knew what he wanted but her brain couldn't respond to her question of if she was ready for it. Naruto lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed. He then noticed her state of thought and smiled.

"If you don't want to do it, I won't force you, we have all the time in the world to do so, it's up to you when you think you're ready," he whispered.

Even at a time like this, he undying concern for her well being prevailed about all else and this made her feel even better for choosing him as her boyfriend. He would put her well being before his own sense of pleasure. He was almost too perfect to her and there wasn't a person in the world she could think of who was as selfless as he was. She let a hand rest on his and he turned to her. The blush faded and she had a smile on her face.

"Naruto…please…be gentle…" she whispered.

Naruto's eyes opened wide; the fox was actually right.

"_**I told you! You sly devil you! Now! FUCK THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HER!"**_ commanded the fox.  
_"No way fox, she wants me to be gentle with her, fuck your idea!"_ replied Naruto.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her intensely. She moaned down his throat before he began to let his hands explore her back. Every single detail on her body was soft and smooth and he pondered as to how she kept herself in such excellent condition. He sat up with her and moved his lips down to her neck. Warm lips devoured her neck and each and every time they touched her neck, another warm impulse of pleasure would flow through every blood vessel in her body. She let both her legs protrude around him and her hands clung to his neck as he continued his assault on her neck.

"Oh…Naruto…you're really good at this…" she moaned.

He then stopped kissing her before looking at her shirt and then looking back at her eyes, non-verbally asking her if it was alright for him to remove her nightgown. She nodded and he took it off of her before throwing it accurately into his dirty clothes basket. His eyes hungrily devoured the sight of her flawless body. Sure her breasts were smaller than average but he didn't seem to care at all; she was the girl he loved and something as minor as that didn't concern him. All that obscured that which he almost saw in the shower was the light pink lingerie she wore.

"Sakura…you're killing me with your body…god damn you are so sexy…" he said in absolute awe.  
"Thanks…you compliment me too much…" she replied.  
"Only because you deserve each and every one of them," he countered.

He kissed from her neck to right in between her cleavage, making her moan and giggle. She then took off his shirt, revealing his well toned muscles. She ran her hands along his torso, causing him to grunt almost silently. She then took off his pants, leaving him clad in only his black boxers.

"You're so handsome and I never noticed how toned you were," she said.  
"Well, this is the first time you're actually seen me like this and up close, there isn't anyone besides you and Pervy Sage who's seen me with no shirt," said Naruto.

He then decided to up the ante. He put his hands on the lace of the bra that concealed the breasts he so desperately wanted freed and see. He looked into her eyes for approval; he didn't dare to take it off without her permission first. She smiled and he pulled the lace before letting the bra fall onto his body. His eyes locked onto the bare breasts in front of him. He tossed the bra into the basket as well as his shirt and pants into the basket and he immediately began to kiss at them. She moaned as he sucked on one of them while he played with the other one with his hand. His other hand caressed and slightly groped her ass, making her tense a little. He continued his work on her breasts before he felt a bulge in his boxers, signaling it was about time he got to the real action. He leaned forward, letting her lay on her back as he drew her panties down and threw them into the basket. He then drew his boxers down and threw the last piece of clothing into the basket.

"Are you sure you're ready? Once we do this, there's no turning back," he warned.  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life…" she replied.

He nodded before he slowly entered her. She moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure. He sensed the pain he caused her and pulled out of her before turning his head.

"_I promised to be gentle…that wasn't gentle at all…perhaps it would be better to do this another day…"_ he thought to himself.

She then put a hand on his cheek and turned his face to her. She smiled at him.

"Even though I made you promise, I am a virgin so it has to hurt, I guess I'm just being too soft," she explained.

He entered her again and she moaned again. For a few seconds, each thrust that hurt her hurt his heart just as much as it did to her. Eventually, she didn't moan in pain anymore and he sensed no pain so he sped up. She clung to his back, her nails digging into his back as he continued to accelerate.

"Naruto…you're so good at this…ahh…" she moaned.

He stopped after a few minutes of doing this and she took control as she flipped over. She rode him at a speed that was faster than his. He held her hands in his and she leaned her body forward, allowing him to kiss her as she continued.

"Oh my god Sakura…you're so fast, damn!" he grunted.

She stopped after several minutes and he turned her on her side before thrusting into her from that angle, making sure to hold up a leg with his free hand as the other one held a breast. He sped up to a nearly unreal speed and the pleasure impulses numbed all other feelings in her body as well as his. He grew tired and he felt something building up inside of him.

"NARUTO!" she moaned loudly.  
"SAKURA!" he imitated.

He felt something burst out of him and he collapsed, almost completely lifeless. She turned around after taking him out of her and embraced him. He drew the covers over them as he returned her warm embrace.

"That was amazing…" she said.  
"Amazing is one heck of an understatement," he replied with a smile.

She giggled and kissed him; she just loved his playful and goofy attitude.

"So…now that I'm probably pregnant, what's going to happen now?" she asked him.

He smiled.

"Well, the first step is for me to marry you, then we can raise our child or children if it happens to be twins, seeing as we're both 18, it's perfectly legal for us to get married," he explained.  
"Sakura Uzumaki…I like that name," she replied.  
"You can call yourself that or Sakura Namikaze, whichever one you want," he replied.  
"You mean…you can't be…" she gasped.

He smiled again.

"Yes, the 4th Hokage is my dad, Minato Namikaze so all this time I've been living under my mom's maiden name, I still don't know who my mom is but Namikaze is my real last name," he explained.  
"It's a shame you couldn't meet your dad Naruto…" she said looking down.  
"Well, I sort of did actually…but it's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow but right now, I'm exhausted, let's get some sleep," he said yawning.

She turned her back to him and shuffled closer to him. He held her by the waist and let his head rest right behind her own.

"Sakura Namikaze…somehow I think it sounds better than Uzumaki," he whispered.  
"Oh shut up and sleep Naruto, we can talk about that in the morning," she teased.  
"As you wish my cherry blossom!" he teased again.

She giggled again before they both fell asleep.

Okay Guys! I hope you enjoyed this one! It's been my first fanfic in a long time, I've been under a lot of stress and school work but I finally have time to write again! Read and Review, I'm searching for new ideas and feel free to email me at with any ideas you want me to work with. I do not condone with Yaoi at all no none of that! Thanks in advance and happy reading!


End file.
